Llévame
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: Quiero estallar, quiero volar,Ser lluvia y viento, Bailando en tu cuerpo,Llevame ya. GRUVIA


**Título: Llévame  
>Pareja: Gruvia<br>Fandom: Fairy Tail  
>Disclimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, esto lo hago sin ningún tipo de Lucro más que por diversión. La canción de "Llévame" tampoco me pertenece.<br>Aclaraciones: Esta idea es algo bizarra.**

_**Llévame**_

-Juvia ya llegó Mira-san –dijo con calma una chica de cabellos azules que se detuvo en la puerta de una de las habitaciones del gremio, la peliblanca sonrió desde donde estaba.

-Llegas temprano, Juvia, me alegro, comencemos…- susurró haciendo que ella pasara y cerrara detrás de su espalda la puerta.

Desde hace algunos meses, Juvia le había pedido a Mirajeane, que le enseñase a cantar, y es que quería cantarle una canción a el chico que más quería, deseaba el poder confesarse de alguna forma más… impredecible.

La peliblanca, al escuchar las intenciones de la Loxar, se animó a enseñarle todo lo que sabía, desde tocar la guitarra, el piano y el violín así como a comprender la vocalización, Mirajeane descubrió que Juvia tenía una voz prodigiosa, casi angelical pero debían de enfocarse en algunos modismos de ella.

Con el paso de esos meses, Juvia casi completaba su curso intensivo por las mañanas y por las noches con la hermosa peliblanca. Era hora de encontrar una canción.

-Ahhhh~- la peliazul estaba vocalizando cuando la peliblanca dio un par de palmadas para que le pusiera atención.

-Juvia, es hora que elegir la canción que le dedicarás a Gray- Juvia se encendió en sus mejillas de un color rojo encendido, la peliblanca sonrió ampliamente, ella sabía que Gray se preocupaba por su ahora pupila de canto.

Loki le había platicado algo cuando volvieron de la Isla, Gray hablaba mucho de Juvia, la mencionaba a cada rato y al parecer se mantenía al tanto de lo que ella hiciera, pero no lo decía abiertamente, Loki mantenía que Gray era demasiado orgulloso –y hasta tímido- para decir las verdaderas intenciones hacia la peliazul.

Cuando Juvia le dijo que ya iba a declararse a Gray, definitivamente se decidió a ayudar a a la chica.

-Ju-Juvia aún no elige una canción apropiada… -el sonrojo de Juvia era notorio, Mirajeane sonreía animada, tenía algunas canciones en mente.

-Tengo algunas selecciones por aquí, puedes tomarlas y decidir cuál es la que más te llama la atención para que se la dediques esa noche – Juvia asintió.

Mirajeane se acercó a un estante tomando una carpeta con el símbolo del gremio, y se lo entregó a la chica quien agradecida, lo tomó y dieron por terminada la clase de esa noche.

Juvia regresó a su habitación con pasos tranquilos, con la carpeta entre sus brazos, apretándola como si quisiera evitar que se la robaran y sonrió.

Siempre quiso algo para que Gray se enterara de sus sentimientos, intentó desde pócimas, artículos, amuletos, conjuros, pero nada dio resultado, por lo que el escuchar la plática de unas chicas de la ciudad, le dieron la idea de cantarle una canción.

No quería que nadie más le cantase a su mago de hielo, quería que él se enamorara de su hermosa voz.

Y animadamente, se adentró en su recamara, sentándose en la cama, abrió la carpeta, encontrándose con varias letras de canciones y sus discos mágicos correspondientes, era fácil usarlos.

Juvia sacó el primer disco mágico y lo activó suavecito, la melodía comenzaba a sonar, la letra le empezaba a llamar la atención pero no le convenció del todo.

Así continúo por lo menos dos horas hasta que encontró la canción que le hizo que todo su cuerpo se erizara al solo escucharla, era como si esa canción reflejara lo que ella en realidad sentía, era como si se la hubieran escrito para ella misma.

Sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a leer un pedazo de la letra, al ritmo de la canción, debía aprendérsela, mañana le diría a Mirajeane que le mostrara los acordes correctos, mientras, soñaría con esa canción.

-Quiero estallar, quiero volar, ser lluvia y viento bailando en tu cuerpo… llévame ya…- su voz era un susurro melodioso y así, se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó al gremio no tan temprano como le hubiese gustado, pero llevaba únicamente la hoja de la letra y el disco mágico con la canción elegida, y al entrar al gremio, se topó que ya casi todos estaban ahí.

Incluso su príncipe de hielo.

Sonrió contenta, se sintió feliz de lo que vendría, así que se encaminó a la barra, sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos grises la siguieron de cerca, y aunque se hubiese dado cuenta –fantaseando con eso- hubiese seguido su rumbo, ya que quería decirle a Mirajeane la decisión tomada.

Cuando se sentó, bostezó sutilmente, la peliblanca le ofreció un café y le sonrió amablemente.

-Te quedaste hasta tarde para elegir, ¿eh Juvia?- la peliazul se sonrojó pero asintió con una sonrisa ensoñadora. Mirajeane le devolvió la sonrisa.

Juvia se tomó su café mientras la peliblanca leía la canción y recordaba los ritmos de demás.

-Elegiste una canción preciosa –dijo- pensé que ibas a elegir la que habla de la "mirada apasionada" –Juvia casi se atraganta con el café.

Si bien esta canción era algo "atrevida", la de mirada apasionada era casi decirle cosas indecorosas y pervertidas a Gray –y si bien no negaba que le encantaba la idea de hacerlo, no iba a ser el momento-

-Jajaja no te pongas así, era una broma- Juvia se calmó.

-¡Mira-san, es mala con Juvia!- reclamó aún sonrojada, Mirajeane se rió con ganas.

-Esta noche te enseñaré la canción completa, te mostraré acordes y comenzaremos a ensayar.- la peliazul sonrió y asintió decidida levantándose se dio la vuelta.

Fue a la mesa donde Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Happy y Erza estaban desayunando –aunque Gray y Natsu estaban en realidad peleando por ver quien comía más- Juvia se sentó al lado de su amado, animándolo.

-¿Cómo vas con las clases de Mira?-la voz de la pelirroja la sacó de su sueño, viendo a Gray como el hombre perfecto.

Se giró a verla, algo asombrada.

-Mira me lo comentó, espero que vayas bien, ella es la mejor maestra en eso – Lucy las miró y se extrañó, Juvia agradeció con una sonrisa, la discreción de la pelirroja.

El día transcurrió normal, Gray y Natsu destruyeron un par de columnas, Erza los golpeó hasta dejarlos semiinconscientes, Lucy se había ido a una misión con Happy y Wendy, se habían hartado de ver a esos dos pelear.

Juvia se dirigió a sus clases pero alguien la detuvo en su paso.

-¿A dónde vas tan noche?- esa voz varonil, profunda, siempre en sus sueños, Juvia tembló.

-G-Gray-sama…-nerviosa, bajó la mirada sonrojada.

-Es demasiado peligroso que andes sola en la noche, serás una gran maga de Fairy Tail, pero eres mujer…-dijo por lo bajo, llevándose una mano a su nuca, Juvia se dio cuenta de que ya no traía su camisa.

-Gray-sama, su camisa- le dio a entender.

-¡Mierda!- Juvia comenzó a reírse sutilmente, Gray se le quedó mirando y sonrió.

De alguna forma, Juvia –con todo el dolor de su corazón- engañó a Gray diciéndole que iba a ver a Mira para que le enseñase a preparar jugos de diferentes formas, y aunque Gray –al principio- no lo creyó del todo, la acompañó hasta la casa de los Strauss.

Cuando llegó, Gray le dijo que la esperaba, Juvia tuvo que hacer su más enorme esfuerzo y decirle que no, que ella se iba a quedar a dormir esa noche con Mirajeane, Gray como que no quedó conforme pero lo dejó pasar.

-Perdón por el retraso… -se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, te vi llegar bien acompañada –la sonrisa angelical y cómplice de Mirajeane la hicieron sonrojarse.

Y así comenzaron los ensayos.

Gray la acompañaba casi todas las noches, sin saber lo que realmente pasaba, Juvia le dolía mentirle de verdad a su amado pero Mirajeane le decía que debía mantener su secreto como eso, un secreto.

Una noche, Mirajeane, le dijo a Juvia que le tenía una sorpresa.

-Pasen- entraron a la habitación, Erza, Lucy y Evagreen, Juvia preguntó con la mirada.

-Seremos tu coro esa noche, todo será por el bien de que todo salga perfecto – el guiño de la castaña le hizo sonreír.

Si bien no había tratado mucho a Evagreen, sabía que ella amaba al gremio tanto como cualquiera que pertenecía a él, eran como hermanas, todas eran una familia y dejó salir un par de lágrimas.

Ella ya no estaba sola, y ese momento tan especial – e importante- para ella, no lo iba a pasar sola, fuera con resultado bueno, o malo, tenía a sus hermanas para ella.

-Juvia lo agradece mucho –hizo una reverencia, las cuatro chicas sonrieron.

-Comencemos –Erza dijo con decisión, todas asintieron.

Una semana después de que comenzaran los ensayos con sus "coristas", Mirajeane le anunció al grupo que en una semana aproximadamente se iban a presentar enfrente de todo el gremio, Juvia tragó en seco, estaba nerviosa.

-Tranquila Juvia, todas estamos contigo –la confortó Lucy una noche que ensayaron en la casa de la rubia ya que Gray comenzaba a preguntar mucho y a dudar en la veracidad de las palabras de la maga de agua.

Y entre ensayos, compras de ropa adecuada para esa noche, el día indicado llegó.

Todo parecía normal, Mirajeane en la barra servía las bebidas, Erza y Lucy intentaban separar a Natsu y a Gray para que no se matara y Evagreen estaba platicando con Juvia para calmarla, ya que era una maraña de nervios.

La tarde cayó y las mencionadas desaparecieron, de hecho todo mundo se preguntaba dónde estaban ya que a pesar de ser solo cinco chicas, eran como las que más se notaban.

-No las he visto dese la tarde, espero no se hayan ido a una misión sin nosotros –decía enfurruñado el pelirrosado mientras se hundía en su asiento.

-Cosas de chicas seguramente –ambos suspiraron, Happy llegó volando para posarse enfrente el mago de hielo.

Gray lo miró con una ceja alzada, solo le miraba, parecía asustado, pero no decía nada.

-¿Happy?- la voz de Natsu pareció traer de vuelta al gato y le entregó un papel al mago de hielo.

-Erza-sama y Lucy-sama han dicho que no compartas con nadie esa información, que si lo haces, eres hombre muerto –Natsu y Gray tragaron saliva.

El pelirrosado se alejó de Gray para que este abriera el papel y pudiera leer, su gesto solo fue de sorpresa.

_Esta noche, cantará Juvia para ti, pero ella no será capaz quizá de decirte que la canción la eligió pensando en ti, así que más te vale poner atención y le des y una respuesta_.

No cabía en su sorpresa, Juvia Cantando.

¡Cantando para él!

-¿Qué decía?- preguntó el curioso del dragón slayer, pero Happy le detuvo.

-¡NO!, recuerda que Erza y Lucy nos amenazaron- ambos tragaron en seco, Gray seguía releyendo una y otra vez la nota.

Las luces se apagaron, Gray giró sus ojos sorprendidos hacia el escenario donde salió Juvia con un hermoso vestido de color azul entallado, largo que tenía una flor hecha de lentejuela y brillantes a la altura de su cadera del lado izquierdo, dejando una abertura en este para que se viera el logo del gremio en su pierna.

El escote no era atrevido, pero se ajustaba perfectamente, traía el cabello hecho en rizos preciosos, adornado con una mariposa que brillaba igualmente que sus aretes.

Detrás de Juvia, aparecieron Erza, Lucy y Evagreen paradas frente a un micrófono, Mirajeane enfrente de un piano.

La música comenzaba a sonar suavecita.

El ambiente se hizo romántico.

_A media noche en tu cuarto_

_Comienzo a temblar_

_Voy recorriendo tu espacio_

_Lento y sin hablar_

Las luces del gremio acompañaban la lenta melodía, todos miraban a la cantante, estaban embelesados con ella.

_Antes que amanezca_

_Y el sol aparezca_

_Quiero detener el tiempo_

Gray estaba expectante, la voz de Juvia comenzaba a atraparlo en una especie de hechizo del cual no quería salir, sus ojos no podían dejar de verla.

_Llévame ya a ese lugar_

_A tu universo flotando en tus besos_

Juvia no veía a Gray por momentos, cerraba los ojos, imaginándose que él la miraba y estaban solos, y se atrevió a abrir sus orbes azules, chocando con las de él.

_Quiero estallar quiero volar_

_Ser lluvia y viento_

_Bailando en tu cuerpo_

_Llévame ya_

Gray sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, era algo que jamás había sentido, no era frío, era algo agradable, se sentía tan bien, sus ojos le ardieron pero no quería dejar de verla.

Se veía hermosa.

_Entre tus labios encuentro_

_La tranquilidad_

_Tus manos me van envolviendo_

_Vuelvo a alucinar_

Gray se sonrojó por sus pensamientos, el escuchar la letra de la canción, la voz de ella, y como si fuese un golpe bajo, recordó la necesidad de salvarla aquella vez, eso que la impulsó a deslizarse por el tejado a tomar su mano.

Apretó sus dedos, estaba sudando.

_Antes que amanezca_

_Y el sol aparezca_

_Quiero detener el tiempo_

Juvia también sentía esa corriente eléctrica, Mirajeane la miraba atenta, sonriente, a pesar de los nervios aún ella seguía cantando como un ángel, podía ver a Gray sorprendido, sonrojado, podía ver que correspondía sus sentimientos.

_Llévame ya a ese lugar_

_A tu universo flotando en tus besos_

Gray suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, y aunque Happy se aferraba a él, le jalaba la camisa que por alguna razón no se había quitado, no hacía caso, Natsu igual intentó llamar su atención.

Nada.

_Quiero estallar quiero volar_

_Ser lluvia y viento_

_Bailando en tu cuerpo_

_Llévame ya_

Gray se quedó atontado, de verdad que no sabía responder, la miraba, ahí, cantando para él, tan preciosa, como una princesa de agua, cantándole al rey del mundo de hielo, y se dio cuenta que desde que la vio…

_Aferrada a tus sueños_

_Mirando en tu ayer_

_Yo antes que amanezca_

_Y el sol aparezca_

_Quiero detener el tiempo_

Desde la primera vez que la vio, ella fue esa princesa de ese castillo de hielo, esa Reyna que viviría entre sus brazos para siempre.

_Llévame ya a ese lugar_

_A tu universo flotando en tus besos_

_Quiero estallar quiero volar_

_Ser lluvia y viento_

_Bailando en tu cuerpo_

_Llévame ya._

Juvia terminó la canción, Mirajeane hizo un pequeño solo de piano antes de dar por terminada la actuación, todos se levantaron para aplaudir la presentación.

Admirados por la voz de Juvia, se escuchaban solo aplausos, gritos, incluso Natsu estaba de pie haciendo escándalo, chiflando y es que desde que escuchó la voz de Juvia, se dio cuenta de que esa presentación era especial.

Gray seguía sin salir de su shock.

Era hermosa.

-Gray… Gray… ¡GRAY!- una voz en su oído le hizo caer de su asiento, mirando molesto al proveniente de esa voz molesta.

-¡No me grites en el oído, idiota! –reclamó, Natsu le sonrió.

-Vamos que no te lo tengas creído, solo porque te cantaron una canción, y yo que tú, iba a decirle algo –Gray se quedó mirándolo de malos modos, después se levantó sin responder nada.

Juvia estaba respirando hondo para calmarse, no se había creído que de verdad lo iba a hacer, y que de paso, conectada con la mirada con Gray, y es que su corazón se le había subido a la garganta.

-Juvia –la voz del chico hizo que ella se girara, tragó en seco, sonrojada y bajó la mirada.

-Gray-sama… Juvia…-intentó decir pero el chico la tomó del mentón y le levantó la mirada, ella sonrojada, él con una sonrisa suave, aunque sin perder su personalidad rebelde.

-Estuviste increíble –ella sonrió pero se sonrojó –más- al instante.

-G-Gray-sama… J-Juvia eligió esa canción… p-pa…-se quedó a la mitad, nerviosa.

-Lo sé, un pajarito me lo dijo.- él también estaba temblando y pegó su frente a la de ella tomándola de la cintura, Juvia se tensó, esto era irreal.

Era un sueño y no quería despertar.

-Gray-sama… J-Juvia quiere decirle que… ella… siempre… -la voz de Juvia bajó de volumen hasta casi convertirse en un susurro, que fue apagado con los labios de Gray.

Si bien el chico no era santo y no era su primer beso, era el primero que él daba y no que se lo robaran. De algún modo eso le gustaba.

Juvia se quedó paralizada.

Gray se separó de ella y le sonrió.

-¿Y bien, que me respondes a eso?- Juvia le miraba con un brillo en los ojos y sonriendo emocionada, volvió a besarlo.

Gray se dio cuenta de que ella olía bien, Juvia se dio cuenta de que las cicatrices de Gray se le veían atractivas.

Y esa noche desaparecieron misteriosamente.

Mirajeane les dijo a las chicas que les dejaran ir, que mañana ya le preguntarían a Juvia que había pasado, Erza sonrió, ya se lo imaginaba.

**Bueno, el final quedó a su imaginación, aunque creo que todas pensamos lo mismo que Erza jajajajaja, ya era hora de que hiciera algo que NO fuese drama, dios, ya era hora de hacer feliz a Juvia después de "Amiga" jajajaja, bueno, espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye bye**

**Algodón de Azúcar { El descaro de las personas, es el ser sinceras}**


End file.
